Innocence is Lost During the Night
by little miss troublee
Summary: Derrick Harrington did this to her. Derrick Harrington raped her. And now, Derrick Harrington was going to pay. Claire Lyons tries to put the shattered pieces of her life back together. AU. HIATUS.
1. one

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters (all property of Lisi Harrison- author of the Clique series)

**(A/N): **i'm back (hopefully) & this is the first chapter. it may be a tad boring, but it gets better. also, the story centers around rape and date rape and such, if you can't handle that, please don't read this story, i'm warning you now.

* * *

Seton Hall, of the Beckenson University, was a very imposing building. What, with its rust colored bricks, marble columns, and elegant yet sophisticated look, it was hard not to feel small and unimportant next to it.

Claire Lyons, current freshman at the prestigious Ivy-League University sighed as she looked at the majestic building.

"Well? Do you like it?" Claire's dad, Jay said, grunting as he took her trunk from the back of the Lyons's car.

"It's…beautiful," Claire said, unable to come up with the right adjectives for it.

Claire's mother removed the last trunk of Claire's and then slammed the car door shut.

"Aw, Claire Bear," Claire's mother said, wiping a tear away from her eye, "you've grown up so fast! My little girl is in _college_! Who knew?"

Claire's mother attacked Claire with a bone-crushing hug.

It was Claire's dad who said farewell next.

"Claire," he muttered, "just…just be careful, m'kay? And keep a lookout on your older brother. And don't, under any circumstances come back home with a boyfriend!"

Claire rolled her eyes, but still gave her dad a huge Bear Hug.

"Claire-bear, we're going to say good-bye to Todd now," Claire's mother said, referring to Claire's older brother who was a senior.

Claire nodded, engulfing her parents in one last hug, and then entering Seton Hall.

* * *

"You must be Claire Lyons," a girl said, taking Claire into the Hall, "I'm Allie-Rose Singer, and I'll be your upperclassmen mentor."

"Hi," Claire said, taking a look at Allie-Rose.

The first thing that Claire noticed about her was that she was gorgeous. She had beautiful brown curls, striking blue eyes, and an overall air about her that screamed perfection.

"Shall I lead you to your room?" Allie-Rose asked Claire, taking one of Claire's trunks.

Claire nodded, and followed Allie-Rose up a flight of marble stairs to the second floor.

"Here you are, Claire," Allie-Rose said, putting Claire's trunks down and giving Claire a sweet smile, "If you have any questions, my room is 304, so don't hesitate to come and ask."

Claire nodded once again, and opened the room to her dorm suite.

As Claire opened the door to the room, she saw a green and blue soccer ball fly out of the room and into the hall way.

"Whoa!" a girl with short blonde braids and emerald green eyes said taking the ball from the floor, "I'm so sorry, that could've hit you, and then you would have been knocked down. And you would've had a first degree concussion. Which can normally be treated with-"

"Hey, I'm Claire Lyons," Claire said, cutting the other blonde girl off.

"Kristen Gregory, pre-med student," Kristen said, sticking her hand out for Claire to shake, "Why don't I help you with your trunks."

Kristen grabbed one of Claire's blue trunks and heaved it into their dorm room.

Claire looked around the room in awe. The walls had been painted a cream color, the beds were small twin beds, but they still looked very comfortable. All three beds were spread out through the room, to give the girls some space from each other. There were large desks to one side of each bed, and a dresser to the other side.

On the opposite side of the room, there was a door, leading to, what Claire presumed to be the bathroom.

One of the beds already had a green colored duvet on it, so Claire assumed it was already claimed by Kristen.

Claire claimed the bed on the far side of the room which was right next to the window.

"What's you major?" Kristen asked, sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"Psychology," Claire answered, opening her first trunk and putting clothes into the dresser.

"Who said blondes weren't smart?" Kristen said, cackling at her own joke.

"Ohmygosh!" the door slammed open and in walked Claire and Kristen's final roommate.

"It's like, so pretty in here! Hi, guys! I'm Olivia Ryan!" the blonde said.

"Kristen Gregory," Kristen said, lazily looking at her nails.

"Hi, Olivia, I'm Claire Lyons," Claire said smiling at Olivia.

"I guess this bed is mine," Olivia said, throwing her bright pink suitcase onto the bed.

Kristen rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Where's the rest of your stuff?"

"Some cute boys offered to bring the rest of my things in," Olivia said, stuffing some of her clothes into her dresser

As if on cue, two boys that looked to be juniors walked in. The first boy had dark brown, almost black hair, and equally dark eyes. The second had blonde hair and caramel brown eyes. Claire couldn't take her eyes off of either of them. As soon as the second boy caught her staring, she blushed, turned around, and continued to unpack as if that hadn't happened.

"Olivia Ryan?" the first boy, asked.

"Put my stuff over there," Olivia said, pointing to her bed.

The two boys rolled their eyes and rolled her suitcases to the side of her bed.

"Thanks," Olivia giggled.

"My pleasure," one of the boys said, but he was staring at Claire, who was carefully folding her clothes and putting them into her dresser.

The boy sauntered up to her. "I'm Derrick Harrington. I like long walks along the beach, James Bond movies, and cute blondes."

"Claire Lyons," Claire said, sticking her hand out.

Derrick stared at her hand, unsure of what to do with it. Awkwardly, Claire lowered her hand.

"We're having a party, over in McMahon Hall tonight," Derrick said, "I'd _love_ it if you'd come Claire. It would make my day so much better."

Claire blushed.

"It's at nine tonight, and your friends can come to," Derrick's friend said, eyeing Olivia.

Claire nodded. "We'll think about it. Nice meeting you Derrick."

Derrick winked at her and walked out.

"So, do you want to go?" Kristen asked.

Claire shrugged. "I don't know. I have some pre-studying to do and I have to unpack and everything."

"Oh, Claire," Olivia said, rolling her eyes, "Don't be so stupid. School hasn't even started. Besides, Derrick looked like he totally was in like, love, or something with you."

"Yeah, he was staring at you the whole time," Kristen added, causing Claire to blush.

"Fine," Claire said, throwing her hands in the air, "I'll go, but you two have to come with me."

Kristen and Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, it's not like we have anything else to do," Olivia said, rifling through her clothes, "Now come one, I have to find a _perfect_ outfit for you."

Kristen and Claire exchanged an eye roll, but followed Olivia to her dresser to pick out the "perfect outfit for the perfect night".

Oh girls, if only you knew that this night would be _far _from perfect. After all, we're not in high-school anymore.

* * *

**review.**


	2. two

**disclaimer:** I don't own the characters (all property of Lisi Harrison- author of the Clique series); song lyrics are from Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low.

**just a warning;** the end of the chapter is a teensy bit sexual. i tried to not include much about it, but it's a story about rape so I couldn't completley cut that part out. And I've never been to a college party so the party stuff may or may not be true. I just made it up from books, tv, and movies that feature things about college parties.

* * *

The room was dark, the only source of light were small votive candles strategically placed around the rec. room of McMahon Hall. As Claire walked in, she couldn't help but to bite her lip nervously. She'd never really been to an "actual" party before. After all, Claire's idea of a party was pizza and a movie at a friend's house.

But the McMahon Party really blew her mind. It was like something out of a cheesy college movie. There were couples dancing in the center of the room. There were people stumbling around. And there were boys leading unsuspecting girls up to their rooms.

The room was pretty large, there seemed to be maybe sixty people dancing on the dance floor, and even more crowding around the "snack table". The couches, air-hockey table, and TV had all been pushed to the side of the room to make room for a dance floor. Music was blaring from someone's iPod that was stationed on an iHome.

Claire looked over at the snack table where a lot of the people stood. The snack table (if you could call it that) contained two things. Beer and beer spiked punch.

"Alright," Allie-Rose said to Kristen, Olivia, and Claire, "The McMahon boys are…well, wild. Don't drink anything that a guy offers you, don't dance with Kemp Hurley, any girl that does always wakes up in his bed the next morning. And most importantly _stick together_."

"Thanks, Allie," Claire said, giggling and turning away from Allie.

"Hey sweetheart," a boy said putting his arms around Claire's waist, "can I get you a drink?"

Claire turned around to look at the boy and tell him off, but when she saw his face, she screamed, attracting the attention of those (who were still sober) around them.

"TODD?" she yelled, pushing her brother's arms off of her.

"Shit, Claire?" Todd said, "Is that you?"

"Yes, you idiot!" Claire yelled.

Allie-Rose looked on in amusement. "Lyons is your brother, Claire?"

Claire nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Well, have fun, Claire, _and be careful_," Todd said, as he turned to Allie-Rose, "Hey, Allie, how do you like your eggs in the morning?"

Allie-Rose rolled her eyes. "Unfertilized, Lyons."

Claire giggled, and walked away from the two, trying to look for Olivia and Kristen.

"Hey Claire!"

Claire turned around. "Oh, hey Derrick."

Derrick smiled sheepishly. "You came."

"Obviously."

"Can I get you something to drink?" Derrick asked.

Claire hesitated, but after looking into Derrick's big brown eyes, she caved in.

"Here," Derrick said, handing Claire a blue plastic cup.

Claire took a sip of the amber liquid, and almost spit it out. The liquid was burning her throat as she drank it, but she managed to swallow it and put on a smile for Derrick.

"It's good," Claire lied to Derrick.

He smiled. "Hey, do you want to dance?"

Claire shook her head, "I think I need to eat something, I'm not feeling that well."

"Nah, you don't look that sick. And besides, the only thing that we have to eat is a bag of chips. And I'm pretty sure that Chris Abeley just downed the whole bag. Here, have another beer."

Claire accepted the beer and downed it in about two sips.

"Whoa!" Derrick said, "A speed drinker! See if you could beat me!"

Derrick handed Claire another cup, and grabbed one for himself.

"One-two-three-drink!" Derrick called, tipping the cup so all of the liquid fell into his mouth. Claire followed his example and did that with another cup (followed by another followed by another).

"Let's dance," Derrick said, after watching Claire drink four or so glasses of beer.

Claire shrugged and followed Derrick to the dance floor where a song that sounded somewhat like an All Time Low song was playing (she couldn't tell, she was feeling too sick to hear much of anything).

_Don't be so sentimental, no, this is love is accidental, so  
give it up, this was never meant to be  
more than a memory for you_

"Derrick," Claire mumbled, "I'm not feeling that great, I want to go lie down."

"You want to go upstairs with me?" Derrick asked.

Claire nodded, placing her head on Derrick's shoulder.

"C'mon," Derrick said, pulling Claire up the stairs.

"Nice man! She's hot. Are you going to your room?" Claire heard some guy ask Derrick.

Derrick grinned at the boy. "She wanted to go upstairs. I only do what the ladies tell me to."

"Hey Derrick!" a boy with some silver glasses asked Derrick, "Wanna picture with your friend?"

Derrick shrugged as the boy snapped a picture of Derrick and Claire, who was half passed out on Derrick's shoulder.

"Thanks, man. And have fun," the boy said, as he walked down the stairs.

"Derrick," Claire moaned, "I really want to lie down."

"In a minute, Claire," Derrick said, pulling her into his room and placing her on his bed.

"Thanks," Claire said.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" Derrick asked, pointing to his iHome.

Claire shook her head. "I just want to lie down."

Claire lied down on Derrick's bed. Derrick smirked at the beautiful girl lying on his bed.

"Claire," Derrick said, causing Claire to sit up.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the prettiest eyes," Derrick said, pushing Claire's hair out of her eyes.

Claire blushed. "Thanks."

Derrick leaned into Claire and placed his lips on hers. Her put his arm around her and started pushing her back on the bed. She tried to push him off, but he was too strong.

"No, Derrick, I don't want to. Please stop."

But Derrick didn't listen; instead, he pushed her back until she was completely flat on the bed.

"Derrick, please stop. _No_."

Derrick pinned her hands above her head, and started to pull her shirt off of her body.

"Derrick please stop!"

But he didn't stop. And he wouldn't stop. She was completely helpless.

* * *

**please review! i was a little bit sad with the lack of reviews for the previous chapter. i know more people than that read the story. so please just review. it's not that hard.**


	3. three

**disclaimer:** I don't own the characters (all property of Lisi Harrison- author of the Clique series)

**author's note: I** know. It's been almost a month. But I updated before it hit the one month mark. This chapter is so-so. I don't know how I feel about it. And Derrick is a jerk. But I hope you all like it! & thanks for the reviews/alerts! You guys are amazing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Claire?"

Claire looked over to Olivia who had a sympathetic look on her face.

"What's wrong, Claire? You look out of it."

Olivia, who was sitting cross-legged on her bed with her textbooks around her, had a sad smile on her face.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Claire said quietly, not making eye-contact with Olivia.

"Are you sure," Kristen said from her desk, "you've been acting strange ever since that party last week."

"I'm fine!" Claire snapped, getting up from her bed, "I'm going outside for a little fresh air. I'll be back soon."

Claire walked out of the room and practically slammed the door shut.

_They wouldn't understand. They weren't there. They didn't see the satanic look in his eyes as he ripped off her clothes…_

Claire walked outside Seton Hall, and to the fountain, a spot where most students could be found studying during the day. But at ten o'clock at night, the bench around the fountain was completely deserted.

Claire sat on the edge of the fountain with her feet on the bench. It was sort of calming, listening to the water from the fountain. It was completely silent outside, minus the occasional hoot of an owl, and of course the water raining down from the fountain. But it was nice. Claire was surrounded by so much noise everywhere. In her classes, in Seton Hall, and in her dorm room, everywhere she went, noise (and unfortunately) chaos followed.

The chaos had only started after the party last week, when Derrick Harrington, the alleged _Big Man on Campus_, was seen taking that little freshman Claire Lyons up to his room. Boys would only look at her once, then deem her one of "_Harrington's many conquests_". Girls everywhere would glare at her, and whisper to their friends, "_What does he see in her?_" and _"He probably doesn't even know her name. She's just one of the many nameless girls that have been screwed by Derrington_." and of course "_I bet she drugged him, took him up to his room, and raped him."_ If only they knew it was the other way around.

She hadn't talked to Derrick since she ran away from him the night of the party. She had only seen him a few times around campus. And every time she saw him he would meet her eyes with a coy wink followed by a sly smirk. It didn't seem like he was too affected by what happened. He was probably _bragging_ to his friends about what he did with her.

Masochistic pig.

She wanted to slap that stupid little smirk off of his face every time she saw him. But she was too afraid to go within five feet of him, let alone slap him.

"Hey," a voice said, startling Claire, and causing her to fall, back first, into the fountain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the voice said again, offering Claire a hand. Claire looked at the person who had just caused her to fall into the fountain.

Blonde hair, big brown eyes, sheepish grin…_Derrick_?

Claire took Derrick's hand and pulled him into the fountain next to her.

"What the hell was that? I was trying to help you!" he said, glaring at Claire.

"Yeah, whatever, thanks, I guess," Claire muttered getting up from the lukewarm water and out of the fountain.

"Claire! Claire wait!" Derrick yelled, as Claire started to walk back to her dorm. Claire ignored him, and quickened her pace.

Derrick caught up to her and put one hand on Claire's shoulder. She brushed his hand off her shoulder and kept walking.

"C'mon, Claire, what's wrong? You haven't talked to me in like a week!" Derrick said.

"Maybe there's a reason why," Claire snapped at him.

Derrick stared at her for a second. "Why could you possibly be mad at _me_? I'm Derrick Harrington!"

"Yeah, and you pushed me into a fountain!"

"No, you _fell_ into the fountain," Derrick corrected.

"After you scared me."

"And then _you_ pulled me into the fountain. If anyone should be mad, it's me. But I'm not mad at you, Claire. I could never be mad at you, especially after what we did at the party last week."

Claire turned around to face Derrick. "What?"

Derrick smirked at Claire, and then brushed a finger across her cheek. "You know. Remember?"

_Yes. I remember!_ Claire wanted to scream. But nothing came out of her mouth.

"Well, if you ever want to recreate that, you know where to find me."

And then Claire did what anyone in her situation would do; she slapped him across the face.

"And then she _slapped _me!" Derrick yelled to his friends and roommates.

* * *

Todd Lyons shook his head. "I don't know Derrick, that doesn't sound like Claire. Are you sure you didn't say something to her?"

Derrick glared at Todd. "I told you! Last week at the back-to-school party we were hanging out, and she _asked_ to come up to my room. And we, you know-"

"I really don't want to know what you did with my _little sister_, Harrington."

"-and know she's acting like I raped her or something! I don't know what's wrong!"

"Well did you?" Chris Plovert asked, adjusting his silver glasses.

"Did I _what_, Plovert?" Derrick snapped at Chris, "Did I _rape_ her? Hell no! I just did what she wanted to do with me. You know, don't you?"

Chris looked down at the floor.

Derrick smirked at Chris. "Or at least you_ would_ if any girl would so much as look your way."

"I have some homework to do, so I'll be going, I guess," Chris mumbled to no one in particular.

Derrick watched Chris leave the room, before turning to his remaining friends. "Did I say something?"

Josh Hotz, Derrick's roommate, shook his head at Derrick. "That was sort of cold, man. Even for you."

Todd nodded at Derrick in agreement, "No wonder Claire's mad at you. You're a bit of an asshole sometimes."

"Sometimes? Try _all_ of the time," Josh said.

"Wow thanks guys, glad to know how much you like me," Derrick muttered.

Todd shrugged.

"At least there's a bright side," Josh said brightly.

"What? What could possibly be the 'bright side'?" Derrick asked.

"Claire's friend, Liv Ryan and I totally hit it off! We're going out on Saturday."

Derrick responded by throwing a pillow in Josh's face. "I really liked her, Josh. This is serious."

"You barely know her," Todd said, "How is this 'serious'?"

"There was something about her…I don't know. I just _really_ liked her. And if she's mad at me, I'm going to fix it. Does your sister like Italian?"

* * *

**review?**


	4. four

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters (all property of Lisi Harrison- author of the Clique series)

**A/N:** thanks for the reviews/alerts/favs. they mean a lot to me! keep it up. &enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"I don't know, Derrick, this night seems like it's headed for disaster," Todd said, eyeing Derrick's sorry excuse for knot on his tie.

From the edge of the room, Chris Plovert nodded.

"Look," Derrick said, "I'm only going so one of my best friends, Josh, doesn't feel awkward on his first date with a girl he really likes. And so I can fix things with Claire. I really want to be friends with her."

Todd shook his head, but didn't say anything. Instead, he just handed Derrick a clip-on tie. "Here, you need this."

Derrick grinned at Todd. "Thanks, man."

"So what restaurant are we going to?" Josh asked Derrick.

"This place off campus - Slice of Heaven? - I think that's what it's called. This guy in my calculus class, Griffin Hastings, got us a table. It's apparently a really fancy pizza place," Derrick said, shrugging.

"And you'll come straight home after?" Todd asked, "No short cuts. Especially with my sister."

"Don't worry, _mom_," Derrick said, ruffling Todd's red hair, "We'll be fine. She'll be fine."

Todd didn't say anything, simply pursing his lips like he'd seen his mom do so many times before.

"C'mon, Harrington," Josh said, pulling Derrick out of the room, "let's go."

Todd shot Derrick one last threatening look, before giving him a small smile. "Have fun. But not too much fun."

Derrick rolled his eyes, and followed out of the room, closing the door as he left.

"Should I trust him?" Todd asked Chris.

Chris gave Todd a thoughtful look. "Trusting Derrick Harrington with your little sister is like trusting a jewel thief with the Pink Panther."

* * *

"How do I look?" Olivia Ryan asked, spinning in a small circle.

Kristen clapped. "Wow, O, you look amazing."

Olivia smoothed out the pale pink dress. "Are you sure? Does the color make my skin look too pasty?"

Kristen laughed. "Calm down, Liv, you look perfect. Claire! Come out of the bathroom! I want to see you!"

From inside the bathroom, the two girls heard a muffled, "_No! I'm not coming out!_"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "C'mon Claire! Josh told me that his friend was like, really hot! Well, he didn't exactly say he was _hot_ but, c'mon Claire. Don't leave me alone! I need you Claire!"

Claire giggled at Olivia as she came out of the bathroom. Clad in a pale blue dress, white flats, and a small diamond necklace her dad got her for her eighteenth birthday, Claire looked amazing.

"Claire…" Kristen muttered, "I almost don't recognize you like that!"

Claire twisted her finger around of one of her blonde ringlets, "Do I look horrible?"

"Well you will if you keep touching your hair," Olivia said, swatting Claire's hand away from her hair.

"Thanks, Liv, you're so reassuring," Claire said, trying to feign anger, but the twinkle in her blue eyes told otherwise.

Kristen sighed. "I wish I had a date. It's Saturday night and I have nowhere to go!"

Claire patted Kristen's arm. "Don't worry, Kris, someday your prince will come."

Kristen grinned at Claire, and then looked at her watch. "You should get going."

Claire glanced at Olivia, who was touching up her makeup, and grabbed her arm. "C'mon, Liv, let's go."

"Kuh-laire!" Olivia shrieked as Claire pulled her out of their room, "I still need more lip gloss!"

Claire rolled her eyes, and waved to Kristen as she pulled Olivia out of the room.

* * *

"Josh!" Olivia squealed when she saw the brown haired boy at the restaurant, "It's so good to see you!"

Josh placed a shy kiss on Olivia's cheek. "It's nice to see you too, Olivia. And this must be Claire, correct?"

Claire giggled and nodded as Josh kissed her hand.

"My friend, your date, should be arriving soon. He had to stop at the store for something," Josh said, pulling out a chair for Olivia.

Claire nodded. "Great."

Claire listened for five excruciating moments to Olivia and Josh's incessant flirting. It was sickening and annoying.

(She really didn't mean that, she was just jealous.)

"Hey, Josh!" a voice called from across the restaurant.

Derrick. Derrick Harrington. He was here. At least he wasn't going to be her…

"Hey Claire," Derrick said in a low voice as he sat down next to her at the table, "I brought you these."

Derrick handed Claire a bouquet of blood red roses. Claire accepted them, her hand slightly shaking. _Of _course_ Derrick freaking Harrington was her date. _

"Excuse me," Claire said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I, um, have to go to the restroom."

"I think I'll go to," Olivia said, noticing Claire's worried face.

Claire nodded, and headed to the restroom with Olivia at her heel.

_Derrick Harrington, the object of her continuous nightmares was her date. He probably didn't even bat an eyelash after what he did…_

"Okay spill," Olivia said, after the two of them had reached the restroom.

Claire shook her head, a tear threatening to fall from her eye.

"Claire," Olivia said sympathetically, "something happened with Derrick at the party last week. What is it?"

Claire shook her head, the tear creating a track down her cheek. "I – can't – tell – you – anyone."

"Why? What did he do? What did he say?" Olivia was getting worried now.

"You can't tell anyone, not even Kristen," Claire said, then added, "or Josh for that matter."

Olivia nodded, and took Claire's hand.

"He, he, Derrick, he, raped me," Claire said in a low whisper.

Olivia let go of Claire's hand. "Are you sure?"

"I said no! I said it! And he still did it! So yes, I'm sure!" Claire yelled.

"Oh, Claire," Olivia said, "Why don't you go back to the dorm. I'll make up some story. Bad sushi or something. And I'll come after you."

Claire shook her head. "You have fun with Josh, Liv. I'll just go. I can't stand to look at Derrick's face without wanting to throw up."

Olivia nodded, and then gripped Claire's hand. "It'll be okay, C. I'll be there for you."

Olivia watched Claire walk out of the restaurant, before returning to the table.

"Wait," Derrick said, "Where's Claire?"

Olivia gave Derrick a cold look. "Claire went home. She wasn't feeling well. Bad sushi."

Derrick rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Then, I'm going to be heading home. Josh. Olivia."

He nodded at the two, before getting up, and practically running out of the restaurant, trying to catch up with Claire.

"And then there were two," Josh said, giving Olivia a small smile.

"And then there were two…" Olivia repeated, her mind still wrapped up in the Claire drama.

* * *

"CLAIRE! CLAIRE LYONS!" Derrick panted as he ran after Claire.

Claire kept up her brisk stride, not even bother to look at Derrick.

"Claire," Derrick murmured, as he placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her, "look at me."

Claire didn't look at him; instead, she forced herself to look at the Undergrad office.

"What's wrong, Claire?" Derrick asked, "You can tell me anything."

Claire turned around to glare at him. "No I can't."

Derrick grabbed Claire's hand. "Yes. Yes you can. I really want to be your friend."

"My friend?" Claire whispered, "You want to be my friend?"

Derrick grinned sheepishly at her. "Yeah, I want to be your friend, Claire."

"Well you should have thought of that before you _raped _me last week," Claire said, breaking into a run.

Derrick stood there dumbfounded as Claire ran away from him. And then, her words finally sunk into him.

"I didn't rape you!" he managed to call, but she hadn't heard him.

* * *

"I said no!" Claire cried, pulling her legs closer to her chest. Olivia was rubbing her back sympathetically.

"Are you sure?" Kristen asked, "You were pretty drunk!"

Both Olivia and Claire glared at Kristen.

"Do you believe me?" Claire asked coldly.

Kristen nodded. "Of course I believe you! But I think we'll need to get our facts straight if we want to press charges!"

"Press charges?" Olivia asked, "Who said anything about that?

"Well do you want to?" Kristen asked Claire.

"I – I don't know! I'm scared. I'm scared as to what he'll do to me if I do. What his friends will do to me if I do! I'm terrified of Derrick Harrington!"

And then, Claire burst into tears. Kristen and Olivia exchanged a worried look. Taking down Derrick Harrington was going to be harder than they thought.

* * *

**R-E-V-I-E-W-?**


	5. five

**A/N: It's been a while. Sorry. And it's a pretty short chapter, it's sort of filler-ish, I'm saving up all of the drama for the next few chapters.**

**(fake) welcome to maddieland: I** really don't understand you. I really don't. first you impersonate a really nice, kind, and sweet author on fanfiction (that would never in a million years do something like that) , and then you leave a horrid review on this story in her name? I don't know why you did something that mean, to both the real Maddie and me...You're probably jealous of her fantastically amazing writing skills.

**Sorry to the other reviewers that had to read that, I got a not-so-nice review from someone claiming to be welcome to maddieland . So, yeah.**

**R&R?**

* * *

Derrick Harrington ran a hand through his unkempt hair, as he paced around the room, murmuring to himself under his breath. From the small couch located in the corner of Derrick's room, Plovert and Josh watched on in concern.

"Derrick, are you okay?"" Plovert asked slowly,

Derrick turned to glare at Plovert. "Do I _look _okay, Plov? Claire Lyons, Claire _fucking _Lyons just accused me of raping her!" He lowered his voice to a normal tone. "And you ask me if I'm okay." Derrick resumed his pacing, shooting glares at Plovert every few seconds.

"Well, isn't the first sign of insanity talking to yourself?" Josh added, with an innocent smile on his face.

Derrick rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Did you?" Plovert asked quietly.

"Did I _what_?" Derrick asked, his eyes locking with Plovert's, "Did I rape her? I already told you this. She _asked _to come to my room. She laid down on my bed. So no, Plovert, I didn't rape her."

"Did she say yes?"

Derrick thought for a moment, trying to replay the events of the party is his head. "Yes. She said yes. So I didn't rape her."

Plovert shrugged as if he didn't believe Derrick.

"You don't believe me, Chris?" Derrick asked, an evil smile marring his face.

"I…I don't know what to believe," Chris said, pushing up his glasses, "You say one thing, but Claire says another. I really don't know who to believe."

"Really Plovert?" Derrick asked, his face was starting to turn a pinkish color —the way it got when he was mad.

Plovert nodded solemnly.

Derrick ran a hand through his hair again. "After all I've done for you, you don't even believe me? You don't believe one of your _best friends?_"

And then, Plovert snapped. "_After all you've done for me? _What have you done for me besides making fun of me, embarrassing me, making me act as your little lackey, and verbally abusing me?" Plovert yelled as stood up from the couch so he was eye-to-eye with Derrick.

"It's like you don't appreciate our friendship."

"Tell me one thing, Derrick," Plovert asked, his voice lowered a few octaves, "Did you or did you not rape Claire Lyons?"

Derrick shook his head. "No. I did not. You know how it is with these girls." Derrick laughed. "Oh wait, no you don't."

Plovert sent a glare to Derrick before storming out of the room, taking care to slam the door.

"I feel the strangest sense of déjà vu," Josh murmured as the door slammed shut.

Derrick just rolled his eyes at Josh, and stormed out of the room just like Plovert had done moments before, leaving Josh alone in the room.

"Did I say something?" Josh wondered aloud.

* * *

The door of room 304 opened with a flourish. Standing in the doorway was a girl, no more than twenty with a mess of long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a ticked off scowl on her face. "For the last time, Todd, Allie-Rose doesn't want to…oh. Oh hi freshman. What do you want?"

Claire nervously looked at the blonde girl. "Um, hi. I'm Claire. Claire Lyons. Todd's sister. Is um, Allie-Rose here?"

"Did Todd send you? Because if he did, tell him that Allie...moved to Peru."

"No," Claire said, shaking her head, "Allie is my freshman adviser, and I have a question for her."

The blonde girl nodded, and walked into the room, yelling _ALLIE-ROSE SINGER! _at the top of her lungs.

"Damn it Skye," Allie-Rose grumbled, as she walked towards the door, "Hey, Claire! What's up?"

"Um," Claire said, softly, "Do you mind if I come in?"

Allie looked at Claire's face. It was devoid of any make-up, there were large purple bags underneath her eyes, and she kept biting her lip nervously.

Allie nodded, leading Claire into the small room. Claire looked around the room; it looked just like her room, except it was a little bit bigger and brighter. The room was covered in pictures of Allie-Rose, the blonde girl—Skye was it?—and another girl who looked very European with her dark brown eyes and black hair.

"Sit," Allie ordered, pulling up a chair for Claire to sit on, "And talk. What's up with you?"

"Derrick Harrington," Claire whispered.

Skye dropped the magazine she was holding. "So _you're _the little freshman girl that Derrington screwed at the McMahon party?"

Allie-Rose glared at Skye. "Real nice, S, real nice." Her glare softened as she turned to Claire. "So what about Derrick Harrington?"

"He…raped me," Claire mumbled.

Skye's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "No way. No fucking way. I always knew Harrington was a rapist."

Allie-Rose ignored Skye. "Are you sure, Claire? I mean, that's a pretty big allegation. Derrick could be expelled—or even _jailed_ because of this."

Claire nodded. "I was drunk, but still sober enough to say no. I said no. And he still did it…"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I—I—Kristen told me that I should probably press charges."

Allie shook her head. "Before you do that, you should gather witnesses, get some proof, and set your story straight. Because if you don't and you press charges they'll let Derrick slide."

Skye looked between Claire and Allie, an incredulous look on her face. "Look…Claire; you really don't know what you're getting yourself into. Derrick Harrington is the golden boy. He's captain of the soccer team, he gets amazing grades, he's popular, every girl wants to be with him, every guy wants to _be_ him, every teacher loves him, his sister now at the law school here, his mom lunches with the Headmaster's wife every Saturday, _and_ his dad's on the alumni board! He's practically untouchable. So if you go around making accusations; whether they are true or not, you're in for some serious trouble."

"I'm not making accusations!" Claire cried, "I'm being serious."

"So am I. Don't screw with Derrick Harrington, because he'll end up screwing you."

"Nevertheless, I think you first need to talk to your parents about this," Allie suggested, "Thanksgiving is next week. Talk to them then, see what they think."

Claire nodded. But she wasn't so sure about this. Talking to her friends and classmates was fine—but her parents _and_ her brother…that would be hard.

* * *

**just to clarify; Derrick _did_ rape Claire, and he knows that he did. But just doesn't want to believe that he did. Basically he's in like a deep, twisted, denial.**

**hope that helps.**

**review?**


End file.
